New Girl
by DisneyLove13
Summary: Kim Crawford moves to her 4th new school in a year and before even entering the school has a one on one run-in with the school most popular but feared person, bad boy, Jack Brewer. Will it a blow over or will Kim make some unexpected friends. Stories better than summery. Its a Kick story. Hope you enjoy! xo xo, Hannah
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

**KIM POV**

I pulled up to my new school, Seaford high school. It was the 4th new school I've been to in a year. I hate moving school because I always have to struggle to make new friends all over again and it's hard. That's why this time I'm not going to. I'm not going to make new friends. I will keep to myself. Sit at the back of the classroom. Be the girl that nobody knows or cares to know. I don't need friends. We'll probably be moving in a matter of months anyway, even though my mom told me id be here until I graduate. Yeah, ok! (note the sarcasm). As if we'll be here for the next two years. She said the same thing at the past 2 schools.

"We're here," My mom said awkwardly, because I was still really mad at her for making us move again... Okay mad was an understatement. I was _furious_.

"Whatever," I responded blankly. I got out of the car and slammed the door.

Then, my mom drove away. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the school. While I was walking, my phone vibrated so I took it out to see what it was. I had just gotten a text from my friend from my last school. it said the same thing the rest of them said. Blah, blah miss you. Blah, blah keep in touch. The texts will last 2 days maximum, just like all the other ones from my former 'friends' did. I was putting my phone away when somebody bumped into me.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The person spat. 'The person' was a guy. Around the same height as me. He was tanned, had long brown hair, long enough for a guy anyway, but not too long and he had 2 moles. One on each cheek. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain, light blue t-shirt and a pair of gray suprahs.

"Why don't you!" I retorted, quite loudly. We were starting to draw in a crowd.

He looked taken aback for a second but then it wore a way. I guess nobody really stands up to him.

"No one talks to me like that," he said in a hushed and angry tone.

"Clearly somebody should!" I shot back.

There was an _oooh_ heard from the crowd around us that had gathered during our 'conversation'.

"Look you're new here-" he began, probably try to warn me how I shouldn't mess with him, but I cut him off.

"Great observation genius!" I said sarcastically. now I heard lots of noises from the crowd that fully circled us. most of them were either gasps, from the people that were still getting used to the fact that not _everyone_ was scared of him, or sniggers and laughs, from the people that thought it was funny this guy standing in front of me was getting the treatment he deserved. A taste of his own medicine, if you will.

I could see the anger boiling up inside of him. I just smirked at him. He lunged towards me but his friend, held him back. As for me, I didn't flinch. The warning bell went off and decided that I should go to the secretary's, office to get my locker number and my timetable.

As I was walking past the guy, I said "bu-bye!" and proceeded to make my way to the secretary's office, but not before seeing a shocked and somewhat angry look on his face. I chuckled. This whole new school thing might be fun after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

**KIM POV**

I walked out of the secretary's office, timetable in hand and set off to my locker. I was locker 57 and the code was 24, 35, 94.

I walked to my locker and opened it. As I was putting my books in it, a girl came to the locker beside mine.

"Hi I'm Grace!" the girl said. I responded, with a grumble, telling her I was Kim.

"Hey! Aren't you the girl that stood up to Jack this morning before school?" Grace asked. I assumed that guy this morning was Jack so I nodded.

"The only person that ever stood up to Jack is me! And that's only because he's my cousin!" Grace told me.

I was shocked. Grace seemed like a really nice person and Jack seemed like. The _complete _opposite!

Grace and I started chatting on the way to class and it turned out we had loads in common. She asked me to sit with her and her friends Milton and Julie at lunch and I happily accepted.

At lunch, I sat with Grace and her friends, Julie and Milton, who were really nice as well.

We were happily chatting away, talking about karate. I told them about how I'm a 4th degree black belt.

"Wow," grace said "well, I'm a 3rd degree black belt Milton a green belt and so is Julie"

Just then Jack came over to us. "Hey Gracie, who's your little friend?" Jack said, teasing grace. Before she could respond he spat "Oh it's the new girl" and glared at me. A bit of a fail if you ask me... the glare, I mean. I glared right back at him with my ice-cold, death glare. Some say I could stop traffic with my glare. **(A/N my mom has actually told me on a number of occasions I could stop traffic with my glare)**

"Anyway," Jack began in his somewhat, angered voice "I'll see you at home" with that, he left.

"Why will you see him at home?" I questioned.

"He got expelled at his last school and his mom moved him to our house last year" Grace explained.

_**1 WEEK LATER**_

A week has passed and I have to admit, I really like the school. I don't know what it is about it but, it's just _better_ than all the last schools.

I've become great friends with Grace, Milton and Julie. As it turns out, my mom and Graces mom work together.

As I was walking into the kitchen I saw my mom packing her briefcase. I thought this was weird considering it was Saturday and my mom doesn't have work on the weekend. Then I realised there was a suitcase beside her.

"Oh hi honey" my mom said smiling. I looked at her confused and she could tell I was, because she then said "Didn't I tell you I'm going on a business trip?"

"No," was all I could manage to say.

"Well I am," she said. "And don't worry, it's not a long one, just a month or so."

A _MONTH_!

"Also, you will be staying with your new friend Grace," I then calmed down a bit. That should be fun.

"How'd you manage that?" I asked my mom, happier now.

"Well you know I work with her mom," she said and I nodded. "Well, she knew it would be difficult for me to try and find you somewhere to stay, and I obviously couldn't leave you here alone, so she offered and I accepted." she finished.

Without anything else being said, I went upstairs to get my things. I put on my off shoulder London top, my favourite baggy, gray Hollister sweatpants, and my favourite purple suprahs. Yeah, I'm kinda a tomboy when it comes to fashion, and attitude... come to think of it, I'd say I'm and all-round tomboy.

I soon after started packing my bag. I packed 2 pairs of baggy sweatpants, 2 tops like the one I'm wearing now, 3 pairs of ripped, dip dyed shorts and 2 bralets. Both different colors and patterns. I then packed the essentials. Pyjamas, make up, toothbrush, face wash, phone and iPod chargers and of course my laptop charger. I had to keep up to date on my fan fictions. (**A/N ;) haha Kim has fan fictions too)**

Once I was done, I brought my bag downstairs and my mom and I left.

As we were approaching the driveway, I told my mom she needn't come in, because they were expecting me any way and she was late enough as it was. She smiled at me and stopped the car for me to get out. I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, said goodbye and got out of the car. I collected my bag from the trunk and walked to the front door.

My mom pulled out of the driveway and I rang the doorbell.

I was standing on the porch feeling pretty happy with myself until who came to the door? It was none other than the infamous Jack Brewer.

I then remembered that he lived with Grace. Oh no. This was gonna be a _long_ month.

Without a word I pushed passed Jack and standing there in front of me was Grace. I dropped my bags and ran up to hug her.

"Hi Grace!" I exclaimed, squeezing her tight.

"Hi!" she replied, squeezing me tighter. "This will be so much fun! Come on I'll show you too your room"

She then led me to my room but before I left I glanced at Jack because I could practically _feel_ the hateful glare burning a hole through my sole.

I just gave him a deadlier glare back and walked off with Grace.

**Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for all the follows and reviews. I'm really glad you like it. And remember**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part One

**Starting with Jacks POV for anjalovesglee. Also thank you to anjalovesglee for the idea of Jacks POV because as soon as you said it ideas started rushing into my head. I wrote them down and came up with this! Thanks to everyone for liking my story and for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

**JACKS POV**

I opened the front door because I was walking by, going to my room.

Kim was at the door. She was wearing an off shoulder London top, Baggy, gray Hollister sweatpants, and purple suprahs.

It wasn't like what other girls at school wore. They usually wore a bralett, skinny jeans and high heels.

She also didn't _act_ the way other girls did, or the way _anyone_ else did , for that matter.

_Nobody_ stands up to me. Most people don't even make eye-contact with me. She's definitely... _different_. I don't know if I like that or not. I mean sure a little change _could_ be fun but people might get the wrong idea, start standing up to me and then what? I'd be nothing! people would think they could do whatever felt like and that's _not_ ok.

This is just not on. I'm going to have to nip this in the bud and show bud who's boss.

Kim's face fell when I opened the door. She shoved passed me with a look of pure hatred on her face without a word.

As soon as she saw Grace, her face lit up again. She dropped her bag and ran up to hug Grace. They did their girly, huggy thing and Grace brought Kim upstairs. Before they went up, Kim got her bag and I gave her the most hateful glare I could muster. She saw it and her only reaction was to give me an ice cold, deadly glare that was 10x worse than mine, before going up to her room with Grace.

**KIM POV**

I was walking upstairs with Grace and her house was **HUGE! ** So far there has been 3 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms (so Grace has told me) a home gym with a **pool**, a dojo (so excited about that because I can start practising again, seeing as I haven't done karate since we moved here) a screening room and an enormous backyard with another pool and everything!

I'm gonna like it here.

"So, this is your room," Grace told me, ushering me towards the room.

"I'll let you get settled, I have some things to do," and with that, she left.

I went into my room, put my bag on the bed and was about to unpack until I saw, in the corner of my eye, a CD player and beside it, a rack of hundreds upon hundreds of CD's.

I smiled and went over to pick one out so I could listen to it. I saw _Let Go by Avril Lavigne _and my smile grew wider. I put it in the CD player and switched it on. I turned the volume up to 50 and started unpacking.

As I was singing along to _Sk8tr Boi_ while still unpacking and looking around my room at all the really cool things **AND** in my very own awesome bathroom, which was SO cool because I've never had a bathroom leading off from my room before, there was a really loud bang on my door.

I didn't lower down my music I just walked up to the door to see who it was.

I opened my door to find Jack, standing there, looking angry.

**Sorry it's so short and sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for all the follows and reviews. I'm really glad you like it. And remember**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**P.S This is only part one of this chapter.**

**xo xo, Hannah.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

**Part two of chapter 3! Wow, 2 parts in one day! I'm on a roll! **

**Please review and PM me to give me more ideas! I've got none! :(**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D**

**Jacks POV**

I was just hanging out in my room, strumming on my guitar, when all of a sudden, I hear really loud Avril Lavigne music from next door. I thought it would go off but 2 songs later it was so I decided to put a stop to it.

I got up and went to the room beside mine.

I soon realised it wasn't Graces room or aunt Becky's so it had to be Kim's room.

Kim got on my nerves _so_ much.

I was really mad and I pounded my fist on her door. She opened the door and rolled her eyes

"What!?"

"Would you turn that down!" I more demanded than asked, shouting slightly.

"Oh this music?" Kim replied, walking over to the CD player and pointing to it.

She then turned the volume full blast and yelled "NO!"

**Kim's POV**

I yelled "NO!"

Then I walked up to the door and slammed it in his face.

"AHHHH!" I heard Jack scream in anger before storming back to his room.

I could imagine him pulling is hair like they do in TV shows and movies when they get really mad and I laughed.

It was fun making Jack miserable.

I got back to unpacking and I was nearly done.

Graces mom should be home soon enough and then we can have dinner! Yay!

Good thing to, I'm starved!

**So glad you like my story! HUGE thanks to anjalovesglee again for the idea of ****Jacks POV. ****I ****literally**** would never have thought of it. I was just going to do ****Kim's POV**** for the whole story so ****THANK YOU****! **

**Please PM me and review with ideas because ****SERIOUSLY ****I've got NO idea what to do next!**

**BYEE!**

**xo xo, Hannah.**

**And remember**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It. **

**KIMS POV**

Graces mom's home and she brought pizza! I'm soooo hungry! Grace and I are watching gossip girl eating pizza along with Graces mom, she told me to call her Becky, while Jack just went up to his room. Spending time with Grace is great. I can't believe I get to live with her for a month! It will be so much fun!

**JACKS POV**

I told aunt Becky I was going up to my room to eat my pizza. Before I eat though, I'm going to teach Kim a lesson for having such loud music earlier. I still have a headache! Since they're watching Gossip God or Secret Girl or something, I figured I had some time.

I went into Kims room and set up my revenge. First, I took out my rucksack and filled it with all the CD's and the CD player from her room. Then I looked in her wardrobe. I took her suprahs, all her sweatpants and a couple of baggy tops. She seems like a bit of a tomboy so she'll _definitely _miss these. I heard footsteps so I just shoved everything in my bag and ran. But just before doing so, I remembered to write a little note to Kim. She shouldn't mess with me.

I got back to my room and hid the rucksack in the back of my closet. I sat down on my bed and started strumming my guitar.

**KIMS POV**

I was walking upstairs and saw Jack rushing into his bedroom with a rucksack that look stuffed. Weird...

I walked into my bedroom, prepared to change my clothes and put on _Avril Lavigne, Goodbye Lullaby,_ one of my favourite albums by her.

I walked into my wardrobe and changed into my pyjama shorts and a tank top. **(Outfit in bio) **It felt weird, as if something was missing, when I was putting my sweatpants and top away. My suprahs weren't their either. I figured I left them down stairs.

I then walked over to where the CD player and CDs were. Or were supposed to be anyway! The rack of CDs **_and_** the CD player are **GONE!**

That's when it hit me. Jack had a rucksack and was rushing into his room from what seemed to be this direction.

I ran back to my wardrobe and opened up the drawers. I did this so quickly, that a note came flying out of the drawer.

It said:

_Hey Kim,_

_Next time I say turn down the music, TURN IT DOWN! _

_Oh, and I guess your little tomboy self will have to wear the same clothes for a while cos' you're not getting these back._

_Don't mess with me. This was nothing. I can do A LOT worse._

_ From, the one and only, infamous _

_Jack Brewer._

THAT JERK!

He stole my clothes _and _my music.

But wait, I read over the part where he said I would have to wear the same clothes for a while. Does that idiot think that all I wear is sweatpants ,baggy tops and suprahs?

I shook my head, one I have _way_ more clothes and two,**_nobody_**messes with Kim Crawford. I **will** get him back. He won't know what hit him.

But first, I thought I might mess with his head a little.

I walked out of my room and into Jacks. I wasn't going to let him know what he did bothered me.

I strutted into Jacks room, slightly shaking my hips as I did so.

"Hey there Jack" I said to him, smiling.

**JACKS POV**

Kim walked into my room and I was prepared for the worst. Screaming, shouting, hitting, demanding her things back. But she just said "Hey there Jack" and smiled at me. Took me completely off guard.

"Uhm... hi?" I responded uncertainly.

"Nice guitar" she said, still smiling, pointing at my guitar.

Before I could respond she sat down on the bed next to me. She took the guitar from me and started strumming it. She clearly had no idea how to play. It sounded terrible and was so annoying. Speaking of annoying, why is Kim even in here?

I was about to ask her but was again cut off by her asking me something.

"Will you teach me how to play?" she had a pouty face that made her look kind of cute. Wait what a I saying this is Kim were talking about! She's always very dismissive of me and sends me these hateful glares. I'm telling you, if glares could kill. And also she seems to always wear baggy sweatpants and tops. she's now wearing leopard print pyjama shorts and a leopard print tank top that showed her flat stomach and a bellybutton ring. She looked _really _good. Wait what?!

"So will you?" she asked again.

"Yeah okay." I responded.

"Yay!" she said. She then sat on my lap, guitar in hand taking me completely by shock.

I didn't have a clue what to say.

"Could you teach me _what the hell _by Avril Lavigne?"

"It's not that simple. You need to learn all kinds of chord first"

"Try me."

I looked up the chords for What The Hell and started teaching her.

She got the chords so quickly. I literally taught her the first line and she said "Okay I got it now" smiling at me.

"But -" was all I could manage to say before she cut me off by playing the song.

when I say playing the song I mean the whole song! and she sang with it as well. She had an amazing voice.

My mouth just dropped. I was speechless.

She finished the song and I managed to get out one word.

"Wow."

She ran her hand through my hair, smiled at me and said," I learnt from the best."

That part made NO sense since I only taught her the first line.

"Bye." She smiled and waved her fingers at me.

The whole time she's been in my room not a word was said about her clothes or CDs.

She was acting weird, sure, but she was nice and cute and looked really hot in her PJs.

But I don't like her... Do I?

**KIMS POV**

As soon as I got into my room I burst out laughing hysterically.

Jack now probably thinks I like him or something. Ha!

And his expression when I sat on his lap. Priceless!

At one point his mouth just hung open in shock.

That idiot thought I don't know how to play guitar. My guitar is stashed at the back of my walk in wardrobe. (**A/N I don't know if I've mentioned it before, I probably haven't, but Kim has a walk in wardrobe at Graces house K? K. ;D )**

Anyway that was only phase one of my plot. tomorrow will be back to myself, well, sort of, and I will begin phase two. I smirked as I thought of what I was going to do to him.

Jack will never see it coming.

**Heeeeeeeeeyyyyyy guys! I'm SUCH a jerk for taking so long to update. As soon as I got back to school I had so such homework that I had no time to write! :( Trust me, if I could I would just sit at home all day typing away at my laptop and publishing new chapters every hour! Thank all you gut soooo much for your lovely reviews. You guys are the reason I update! Such kind people! **

**Au revoir ( I don't think I spelt that right) my fellow Furfletopians... you guys don't know what Furfletopia is do you? its where me (the unicorn)and my sister mermaid (my friend Eva) live and all you guys can be a part of it if you like!**

**Remember  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
!**

**xo xo, LOVE YOU FURFLETOPIANS!, Hannah.**


	6. Ignore this new chapter soon enough 37

I NEED YOUR HELP!

Hey guys! Quick. I'm writing the story as we speak and need more ideas! See, phase two of Kim's plan doesn't start till after school so I need ideas for what she does IN school (like the way she did in the guitar scene in the last chapter) I NEED YOU GUYS TO SEND ME IDEAS RIGHT AWAY! You ALL know you have something you would Love to happen so PLEEEAAASSSE HELP! I could even feature the person of your choice as, what I'm gonna call, the gossip girl of Seaford. she's gonna be really popular so if you tell me what you want her name, looks, etc. AND an idea for what Kim does in school to Jack to lead him on... that would be great! THANK YOU GUYS!

DON'T FORGET TO PM ME OR REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS!

LOVE YOU FURFLETOPIANS! xo xo Hannah


End file.
